Paralyzed Love
by FullmetalDude1
Summary: Based on the cover-image that was created by wrath-fullmetal on Deviant Art. Just a rubbish one-shot and I take credit only for the story-line and for the idea of naming The Supreme King Haio. Yu-Gi-Oh GX belongs to it's rightful creators, as does the cover image and the song used. Please look inside to see the summary. You have been warned, this sucks.


**Title**: Paralyzed Love

**Genre**: Romance, spiritual, supernatural, slice of life, suspense

**Rating**: T for language, slight make out and blood nearing the end

**Pairings**: SpiritShipping (Jesse Andersen/Johan AndersonXJaden Yuki/Judai Yuki) and DarkSpiritShipping (Possessed Jesse/Jehu/Yohan/Yubel Johan/Dark JesseXHaou/The Supreme King)

**Summary**: Johan Andersen is a paralyzed girl who just enrolled into Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki is the dropout boy with Dyslexia and ADHD. Yohan Andersen is Johan's stupid and protective older brother. Haio Yuki is Jaden's calm and stoic older sister. When these 4 cross-paths, sparks fly between them, but even after they become couples, things aren't perfect. There are those who know of Jaden's and Haio's power… And want it for themselves… And for revenge.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi, my name is Johan Andersen and I'm paralyzed._

_When I was 4 years old, I was in a car accident with my mother, father and older brother Yohan, who was 7 at the time._

_When our car crashed with someone else's, I tried to protect Yohan by using my body as a shield for him and I ended up blacking out._

_And when I woke up, I couldn't feel my legs._

_I was terrified and alone, I called for my brother, my mother and my father but only a nurse came to tell me to calm down, which I did after a while and she explained to me that my parents were dead, Yohan had a broken arm and that I was never going to walk again._

_I didn't care about myself at the time, I just wanted to know if my brother was going to be okay and if I could see him, which the nurse said I could._

_After I rested._

_So, I waited 3 days until finally I saw my big brother come in and gave me a hug that I desperately needed._

_And I finally allowed myself to cry since I didn't wanna look weak in front of anyone but Yohan._

_He was all I had left and so he deserved to see all the different sides of me, even the weak side that I hated._

_We were taken into a few foster homes over the years, us moving so much because people didn't like taking care of me all the time and thought I said that Yohan could stay and they could get rid of me, he wouldn't let them do that. He promised to never leave me and thought I sometimes wish he hadn't made that promise, I'm glad he's keeping it._

_Over the years, since I moved so much, me and Yohan had to change schools a lot so eventually I just stopped trying to make friends since people would either always be bugging me by saying how sorry they were for me (while not really meaning it) or they just tormented and taunted me for not being able to walk._

_When Yohan was finally old enough to live on his own, he took me out of the foster homes and got me in a good school called Duel Academy._

_When I heard the name, I would've jumped for joy._

_I've always wanted to go to Duel Academy! It's a school that's one major is teaching the students the rules to my favorite card game Duel Monsters and there, if you're challenged to a Duel, you got no choice but to follow through. I'll finally get to Duel people, YAHOO!_

_And best of all? I'm starting tomorrow, so I need to turn off the lights and get some sleep._

_See you next time, my friend._

And with that, the bock was closed and the lights flickered out.

The teenage girl snuggled into her simple white sheets and rested her head on her powdery-blue pillow, allowing her to drift into a peaceful sleep.

A figure watched her from the door, leaning on it with his arms crossed.

The slightly older person walked over and leaned down to the teenager girl, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, little sis. You've gone through too much to have to feel anymore sadness." The figure said and walked back over to the door.

He turned around to look at the girl one more time.

"I love you Johan, so keep fighting for your happiness because you deserve it." Yohan Andersen said.

And with that, he left Johan Andersen to sleep in peace.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Jaden Yuki and I've got ADHD and Dyslexia._

_But other than that, I'm just a normal kid._

_I live with my older sister Haio, I'm a 3__rd__ year at Duel Academy, I'm ranked Slifer Red and I am without a girlfriend._

_Sure, I've had crushes and stuff, but I never liked someone enough to say it was love._

_Why is this important?_

_Because I made a bet with Haio: If I get a girlfriend this year, then she's gotta get a boyfriend._

_Why does it matter to me if she's got a boyfriend?_

_Because she hasn't been on one date in her whole life just because she thinks it's a waste of the time she could spend working or with me! _

_I never get to do anything fun or stupid for a joke because Haio never let's me get in trouble._

_But more importantly, I want her to be happy._

_Ever since our parents died when I was 3, too young to remember them, I've had trouble keeping up in school and was often bullied or called stupid, so Haio blocked herself off from everyone but me. She told me she wouldn't let outsiders take her away from me. She promised never to leave me or let me get hurt, so she just stopped trying to find friends and instead learned how to take care of us._

_When she was 7 and I was 4, she was a perfect cook, cleaner, organizer, she was more of a mother then a sister, yet she always found the time to be a kid and play with me, even after a hard day's work at any houses that would pay her to do the chores for them._

_Haio has sacrificed so much for me and now I think she should get the chance to live the life she deserves to have._

_Later._

With that, the book was closed and placed back in the bag it belonged in.

The teenager who put it there placed his head in his hands and his elbows on the desk in front of him, staring at the whiteboard in boredom.

This teenager had chocolate-brown hair with a patch of orange at the top which frames his face perfectly and spikes wildly at the back. Deep chocolate-brown eyes that were filled with gentleness and innocence. Tanned skin. He was wearing a red and white jacket, a black shirt, plain jeans and red boats, which means he was a Slifer Red.

This was Jaden Yuki.

He sighed as his home teacher drowned on and on about this years' classes.

No one knew if it was a he or a she since they said their name was Dr Crowler and that didn't help.

The teacher had long blonde hair in a pony-tail, looked like they were wearing white make-up and purple lip-stick. Their outfit considered of a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, that some boys wore, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves and it was also wearing crescent-shaped earrings. They carried a Duel vest horizontally across their torso.

There was a knock at the door, silencing Crowler for a moment, much to the students' relief.

Grumbling, Crowler walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes? What is it now?" Crowler asked, their voice revealing it to be a him.

Standing there was a man with a gentle smile, bald head, grey beard and was wearing a dark-red blazer and dark jeans. He was somewhere in his 30s.

It was the Chancellor Shepard.

"Oh, Chancellor. What has happened for me to be graced with your presence?" Crowler asked, prying that Shepard would say Jaden was gonna be expelled.

Shepard leaned next to Crowler's ear, whispering what it was, crushing Crowler's hopes and replacing them with shock.

Everyone became curious and began whispering among themselves.

"Oh no, what do you think happened?" Syrus Truesdale asked, his grey eyes full of worry.

"I don't know, Sy. Maybe something good happened?" Alexis Rhodes offered, twirling her blonde hair nervously.

"If it did, then wouldn't Crowler be smiling?" Bastion Misawa asked, his dark grey eyes filled with suspicion.

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions yet. That would be stupid." Jun Princeton interrupted, growling in annoyance at her own lack of knowledge with her stormy eyes reflecting her emotions.

"Jun is right for once, mates. We can't go counting our eggs before they hatch." Jim 'Crocodile' Cook advised, his single green eye reflecting the wisdom in his words.

"What do you think happened, Jaden?" Aster Phoenix asked, his blues eyes full of questions.

Jaden never got the chance to answer.

"Alright, my students. Today, we will have a new student and I would like everyone to welcome her." Crowler said, gesturing to the door.

And in came 2 people.

The first was a girl in a wheelchair. She wore white boats with brown knees that reached over her ankles, black shorts with purple lines on the inside that were kept up by a white belt where a Deck rested, she had a white short-sleeved dress shirt that showed some cleavage and a blue blazer that went just over it. She had tale-blue hair that covered her emerald-green eyes which matched her ivory skin.

To Jaden, she was absolutely stunning.

The second figure was pushing the wheelchair. He had dark tale-blue hair that was spiked up behind him as if he'd been facing the wind too long, thick orange eyes and dark-ivory skin. He was wearing a black turtle-neck without sleeves, a leather jacket over it with tails and no sleeves, a belt, very dark jeans that fit snuggly, straps around his arms and a band that reached his elbow. He looked to be at least 20.

Almost all the girls in the room had hearts in their eyes at the sight of him.

The boy pushed the girl to the front of the class where Crowler was waiting for her.

"Hey y'all. I'm Johan Andersen and I'm paralyzed. This is my big brother Yohan who insisted in going to school with me." The girl introduced herself and her brother, southern accent thick as she glared at him when she explained his reasons for being here.

"What's up, kids?" Yohan greeted, grinning cheekily.

"Yohan, they're only 3 years younger than you."

"So what? You're still a kid to me so anyone your age or younger is a kid to me."

"You're an idiot."

"And that's why you love me, sis!"

"Shut up!"

"As touching as this is, please could you take a seat, Miss. Anderson?" Crowler asked, interrupting the pair.

He then grinned smugly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're already in one." The cross-dresser smirked and cackled.

Most of the students laughed at that while Jaden and the gang frowned in disapproval, Yohan glared at the cross-dresser as his vision went red while Johan looked badly hurt, but was trying not to let it show.

"_So much for this being my dream school._" Johan thought, depressed.

"SHUT UP!"

The voice shocked everyone into silence.

Everyone turned to see Jaden had stood up and was panting heavily, growling as he glared at everyone.

"What is wrong with you?! There's nothing funny about that! Sure, I can make a serious thing seem like a joke, too, but being paralyzed is not something to joke about, you jerks!" Jaden groaned in annoyance as he glared at his classmates and teacher.

Yohan was shocked and Johan was touched.

No one had ever stood up for her before, besides Yohan.

Jaden turned his eyes on Johan and gave her a smile that took her breath away.

The brunette jumped from behind his desk and made his way to the front of the classroom and knelled in front of Johan to be eye-level with her.

"Hey there. My name's Jaden Yuki, it's nice to meet you and your brother." He greeted, glancing at Yohan and turning his attention back to Johan.

She smiled back at him and tried to fight her blush down, but it didn't work.

"Hi. I'm Johan and this is my brother Yohan." The bluenette greeted back, shyly and used her head to gesture to her brother.

Hearing his name, Yohan shook his head to rid himself of the shocked look on his face and he smirked at Jaden.

"Nice to meet ya, kid." He greeted, slight arrogance in his tone.

Jaden laughed and high-5ed the 20-year-old's hand.

"Johan can sit next to me if she'd like." He offered, smiling back at her.

Said girl smiled and nodded.

With that decided, Yohan lifted his sister into his arms and Jaden grabbed her wheelchair. They walked to the empty seat next to Jaden's friends and Yohan gently placed her in it while Jaden folded the chair and placed it behind her seat and took his own.

Johan nodded to both of them.

"Thanks Yohan, Jaden." She said, true gratefulness in her voice and in her smile.

The 2 males smiled at her, Yohan cockily and Jaden charmingly.

Only the brunette knew he was fighting a blush at the thought of how beautiful the bluenette was.

* * *

At the Yuki household, Haio was preparing dinner for her little brother and herself.

What was she making? Jaden's and Haio's favorite: Fried Shrimp with Fried Eggs, Rice and Curry.

Haio was about to flip the eggs when the phone rang.

"WHOA!" She yelped in surprise and nearly sent the eggs to the ground.

Sighing, thankful she hadn't made a mess, the girl turned to the house phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is the Yuki residence, how can I help you?" Haio called monotone into the phone.

"_Hey big sis!_" The person on the other line called.

"Jaden? Isn't it the middle of classes right now?"

"_Yeah, but I needed to talk to you because I knew you'd be making dinner now._"

"What is it, Jay?"

"_Can I bring a friend and her brother over? Please, I just wanna welcome her a little bit more and Crowler made a crack at her just after Shepard left, so I think that she needs some healing._"

"Remind me again why you and your friends haven't had that bastard sacked yet?"

"_Because he sucks all kinds of ass just to stay here. The point is, can my new friend and her brother come over?_"

"Fine, but tell them if they don't like Fried Shrimp, Rice, Fried Eggs or Curry then they better beat it."

"_You're making our favorite?!_"

"Yes, so what? Anyway, I gotta get back to it before I end up burning the food."

"_Okay. Bye big sis! Love you!_"

"Bye little bro. I love you, too."

And with that, Haio hung up the phone and went back to cooking, humming the tune of a lullaby her mother taught her when she was young.

And before she knew it, she was singing it.

"_In the past, you and I, risked our lives to survive_

_In the past you and I, have been shun from the light_

_Suddenly, you have changed, to be one with the dark_

_Now I walk all alone, in the light._

_I stepped into a guild the whole crowd looked at me_

_With just one eye to see, I kept fierce and prepared_

_Now I live, with a guild, with new friends in my heart_

_But I'll never forget you and I_

_I am gone, you have changed, 7 years gone to waste_

_But I'm strong and alive, you are too, you're alright_

_At that time, we were close, your lips so close to mine_

_Once again, it was just, you and I_

_Once again, you and I, risk our lives to survive_

_7 slayers alive, 7 dragons to fight_

_I am lost, I am hurt, you save me from my demise_

_Once again, it was just, you and I…_"

* * *

When the school day was over, Jaden approached Johan and Yohan.

"Hey, you guys!" He called after them.

The Andersens turned around and faced the brunette.

"Oh, hey Jay! What's up?" Johan greeted, smiling happily.

"I called my sister earlier and she said it's okay if you guys come over." Jaden explained, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Really?" Johan asked.

"Is she hot?" Yohan questioned.

"Yohan!"

"What? I'm in the mood."

"But she's his sister! If someone asked me if you were hot, I wouldn't know how to answer!"

"That's because no one's ever needed to ask you."

Johan sighed in annoyance, Yohan smirked in victory while Jaden laughed at them, regaining the siblings' attention.

"What?" The Andersens asked, curiously.

"You guys are awesome! Haio is going to love you!" Jaden explained.

He picked Johan out of her wheelchair and started running out the school.

"LET'S GO!" Jaden yelled, making sure he had a good grip on her.

Johan yelped in surprise.

Yohan just stood there, dumbfound for a moment, but then he growled.

"YUKI! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SISTER!" He yelled.

And as quick as a flash, he placed his sister's wheelchair in the car, jumped in himself and started chasing the friends.

* * *

Eventually, Yohan caught them and Johan was placed in the back seat while Jaden sat at the front to point the way to his apartment building.

When they got there, Jaden offered to carry Johan again, which she didn't mind and Yohan allowed, thought he gave Jaden a warning glare that clearly told him not to try anything funny.

They took the elevator to the 3rd floor where Jaden and Haio lived and rang the bell to Room 346.

And when it was opened, Yohan thought he was looking at an angel.

A beautiful girl was standing in front of him. She had waste-length chocolate-brown hair with orange high-lights that framed her face perfectly. Light honey gold eyes that were filled with the toughness of a solider and not a hint of innocence left. Her skin was white as snow. She was wearing a simple red shirt, a black blouse over it, black jeans and red sneakers. All in all, she was unlike any girl he'd ever seen.

It was no doubt this was Haio Yuki.

"Hey sis. These are my friends, Johan and Yohan Andersen." Jaden greeted, gesturing to the girl in his arms then her brother behind him.

"Hi there, Haio." Johan greeted, waving slightly.

Yohan just stood there and stared at her.

Seeing he hadn't greeted her yet, Haio turned to look at the oldest of the small group.

He was still staring.

What was Haio gonna do about that?

SLAP!

That. That was how she solves most of her problems.

Shaking his head to get the fog out of it, Yohan blushed in embarrassment at being caught out like that but he quickly put on the 'Cool Guy' act, smirking at Haio.

"Hi there, beauty. Where have you been all my life?" Yohan asked, smirking suggestively towards the female brunette.

Johan sighed while Jaden gasped in surprise.

But then he smirked.

"_Finally, she might get a date!_" The male brunette thought.

Haio started at Yohan, emotionless, for a bit but then…

"Obviously, far away from you." She answered.

Yohan fell down Anime style while Johan and Jaden laughed.

Haio then turned to the teens.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I wasn't expecting a flirt. Please, come in." She offered, standing to the side to allow them in.

"Thanks, sis." Jaden said and carried Johan in.

When they reached the living room, he placed her gently on the sofa and sat next to her.

The sound of a body being dragged along the flour was heard, making the teens turn around to find Haio was dragging Yohan across the flour by his ankle.

Seeing this, Johan bit her lip, pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"So, Haio, when's dinner ready?" Jaden called, tilting his head to look at said girl.

"It's all set to be served, all we have to do is put him somewhere to recover." Haio called, dragging Yohan into the living room.

She lifted him up and threw him on the couch, letting him bounce a bit before turning to the teens.

The 20-year-old brunette smirked and handed them some markers, making Johan and Jaden gasp in surprise, but then they both smirked.

Seeing the smiles, Haio handed them each a red, blue, green and black pen.

"You kids need something to do while I set the table, so enjoy yourselves." She encouraged and left them to their work.

"Thank you, Haio." They called back.

Haio turned and winked at them, giving a thumbs up, before continuing into the kitchen.

Jaden and Johan shared matching smirked and, after Jaden carried Johan over, they began their work, both snickering as they drew on the 20-year-old bluenette's face.

* * *

And a few months later, after spending all that time together and slowly becoming closer and closer, Jaden decided to ask Johan out and if she said yes, it would make not only both of them happy but would seal Jaden's end of the bet.

But for now they were working on pairing up Haio and Yohan since it was a little too obvious they liked one another since Haio suddenly decided she wants a job and ended up working alongside Yohan.

Yet she kept saying it was coincidence.

Either way, Jaden wanted to get Yohan and Haio together before he asked Johan out.

And it worked out better then he or Johan ever thought it would.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Hearing the unfamiliar sound, but familiar voice, Jaden jumped out of bed and ran into his sister's room.

"HAIO!" He yelled, concerned.

The 17-year-old looked at the bed his sister was in to see she was sneezing up a storm and coughing a lot with her hands over her eyes.

Groaning, Haio sat up in bed and looked at her brother.

"Jaden? Is everything al-cough-cough-right?" She asked, covering her mouth as she coughed.

"Of course it's not! You're sick, why didn't you tell me, big sis?" He demanded, staring at his sister like she was crazy.

"It's nothing, Jay. Come on, you need to get ready for–cough-cough-school and I need to–cough-cough-get ready for work."

"Oh no, Haio! I'm calling Johan and getting Yohan to take us to school, you just rest!"

"But Ja-"

"No buts Haio! You are bedridden until you're not sick!"

"You can't tell me-"

Haio broke out into a coughing fit, a bit of spit coming out of her mouth.

Jaden placed his hands on his hips, frowning at his sister, thought there was come smugness in his eyes.

Seeing the smugness, Haio glared at her younger brother, making Jaden let lose a smirk as he pulled out his cell-phone and called Johan, leaving the room as he did.

* * *

"Bye, Yohan. Thanks for dropping me off today." Jaden thanked as he hopped out of the car.

He ran to the back of the car to take out Johan's wheelchair. Jaden opened it up and brought it to the other side of the car. The brunette then reached in, bringing out Johan who was in his arms and he placed her in the chair.

"I've always wondered how you were strong enough to pick me up." Johan mentioned.

"Despite how it looks, I actually don't slack off in P.E like I do in my other classes that aren't Dueling." Jaden laughed.

The duo giggled as Jaden began pushing Johan towards the school when they heard Yohan's car horn honking at them.

Jaden turned himself and Johan's chair around to face him.

"I'll check on your sister for you, Jay!" Yohan called out to them.

The brunette smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Yohan!" He called.

Yohan smirked, arrogantly.

"Plus, it gives you an opportunity to see my future sister in law." Johan added.

Jaden laughed.

"It is indeed since you're gonna marry Jaden one day." Yohan called.

Johan and Jaden blushed in embarrassment.

But before they could make a comeback, Yohan and his car were already gone.

* * *

A little while later, at the Yukis' apartment, Yohan was knocking on their door.

"Hey, Haio-beauty, let me in." He called, smirking at the nickname he gave her.

There was no reply, making the bluenette frown.

Yohan reached for the doorknob and twisted it.

Unlocked.

"_What? Jaden said he locked the door._" Yohan thought, suspicion in his soul.

Now he was worried.

Shaking off the slight fear, Yohan opened the door and entered the house, quietly closing the door behind him.

He tiptoed to Haio's room and placed his ear on it.

Raged breathing, chocked breaths, liquid dripping…

Yohan opened the door a crack to see Haio was being held up by a man who had his hand around her neck, chocking the life out of her.

"Now, tell me you little slut, where is the boy?" The man demanded.

"I-I-I do-do-don't know wh-wha-what you're o-on ab-abou-bout!" Haio argued, barely able to breath.

"You lying slut! Tell me where he is or you'll die!" The man growled, tightening his grip on Haio's delicate neck.

She let out a strangled cry, a tear falling from her eye.

"_Someone… Please… Help me._" The brunette thought, fear gripping it.

"She's not gonna die."

Shocked, Haio and the masked man turned around to see Yohan at the door, glaring at the man.

"You are." Yohan declared.

And in a blind rage, the bluenette charged at the man, him barely able to dodge it, dropping Haio in the process.

"Damn it." The man muttered.

And he ran out the room, leaving a boom of purple smoke to mask his escape.

His vision returning to normal, Yohan turned to the slump Haio who lay on the flour, motionless.

"Haio!" The bluenette gasped.

He scooped her up into his arms and made a brake for the door, running as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yohan yelled as he ran through the doors with a still slump Haio in his arms.

Everyone turned their heads in his direction.

"She's been nearly chocked to death! Someone help her!" He yelled.

Instantly a few nurses and doctors came to his aid and took Haio off his hands, taking her down the hall with him following behind closely.

Eventually they came to a room that Haio was taken into, but before he could follow, a nurse stopped Yohan from entering.

"You'll get in their way if you go in, Sir. Please, help me fill in some forms for her and get her family here as soon as possible." The nurse said.

Growling, Yohan bit his lip, but nodded and followed her down the hallway.

* * *

A few days later, Haio was sent home for bed rest and Yohan, Johan and Jaden convinced her to let one of them look after her, though in the end Yohan was chosen, much to her outer hate and inner pleasure.

Despite the fact he was annoying, arrogant, stupid, flirty and an all-round git, he hadn't left her side while in the hospital and his company had been a lot more welcoming then an empty hospital room.

But then again, it must have been the fact she was still sick for her thoughts to be effected in such a way.

She still remembered this one conversation they had.

* * *

"_Sorry Haio… I should've come sooner." Yohan whispered quietly, hiding his face in shame._

_Haio sighed in annoyance as she held a cup of tea in her hands._

_The brunette girl had changed into some hospital PJs and had been chained to the bed when she refused to sleep and kept insisting that she was fine while trying to get up and leave. _

_By now the fever had worsened considerably. _

_Her face was paler then usual and her muscles were weak. Haio's cheeks were tinted pink and her vitality seemed to have left her altogether._

"_What are you apologizing for, Yohan? It's not your fault. It's mine. I knew I was sick but I still tried to run away from the hospital. Plus, you couldn't have known I was being murdered." Haio argued, staring at the tea in her hands._

_She sighed again as she lifted her head to face Yohan. With a half-dazed look and a tired smile she added._

"_Yohan, it's okay. You don't have to take care of me like this again. I don't want to bother you besides, you have your own sister to take care of." She reminded him._

"_IT'S NOT A BOTHER! I WOULD NEVER THINK OF TAKING CARE OF YOU AS A BOTHER!" Yohan suddenly yelled loudly._

_Haio stared at Yohan in awe, taken aback slightly from the sudden outburst._

_She had expected a flirty comment, not a down-right outburst._

_The bluenette averted her gaze, a look of shame appearing on his face again._

"_Sorry…" Yohan sighed._

_The brunette girl looked down at her tea again with a wistful smile._

"_I wish things could always be like this…" She whispered absentmindedly, not intending it to be heard._

"_Haio…" The bluenette boy whispered quietly._

_Silence followed shortly after. Tension hung in the air as they stayed quiet._

_Suddenly Yohan cried out._

"_Don't worry Haio-beauty!" He smirked._

_The European man patted the Japanese woman on the back._

"_I'll stay by your side until you get better! I'll go get you something to eat." He promised._

_And with that Yohan left for the cafeteria, leaving Haio astonished._

_What on Earth was going one?!_

_Yohan was a flirting asshole, not a caring and considerate person who showed he cared for others, with the exception of his sister of course!_

_What was making him act so out of character?_

* * *

Whatever it was, Haio was reluctant and fearful to admit that she was starting to fall in love with him, both his caring side and his dick-ish side.

But that couldn't be on her mind right now when she had to focus on getting better so she'd be ready for when **he** came back.

The brunette woman didn't know what **he** wanted, but she knew **he** would come back and she needed to be prepared or she would be hurt again and then Jaden wouldn't have anyone to protect him.

She wasn't gonna let that happen.

And with those thoughts in mind, Haio fell asleep, hearing Yohan cleaning in the kitchen and singing at the same time.

* * *

"Well I better go check on Haio now." Yohan said, turning off the sink and drying his hands off with a towel.

Slowly he made his way back to the brunette's room, to his seat next to Haio's bedside and sat down.

The bluenette smiled gently as he looked upon the woman's peaceful expression.

She really was beautiful.

Yohan reached over and brushed away a stray stand of hair on the brunette's face.

But right when he started pulling his hand away, Haio's arm made its way out of the covers to grab it.

Yohan's eyes widened in shock.

He glanced up and saw Haio's half lidded eyes and heard a whimpered in her voice.

"Please… Don't leave me…" She moaned in her sleep.

Smiling gently, he took his other hand to clasp Haio's in his own.

The European man lifted himself off the chair and sat down on the bed next to Haio.

"Don't worry… I won't." He promised.

Deep orange eyes met light gold eyes as Yohan leaned over Haio while she leaned up.

He leaned in, closer and lower…

She leaned up, closer and higher...

The distance between them slowly closed…

Closer and closer…

So close that they could feel the other's breath on their face.

And finally, Yohan closed the gap between them, placing his lips upon the slightly younger woman's.

The kiss was simple.

And as soon as it happened, it ended.

The older man pulled away hesitantly, when suddenly Haio groaned in disappointment. The young woman weakly kicked off the sheets as she crawled towards Yohan. Haio placed her head on Yohan's lap and snuggled deeply into the other's abdomen. The bluenette smiled warmly, as he wrapped his arms around Haio's head and held her close to his body.

"I love you." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, chuckling softly.

* * *

Neither of them ever noticed the chocolate-haired boy or teal-haired girl who were watching them.

Jaden and Johan slowly closed the door and quietly got back out of the apartment, Jaden carrying Johan in his arms.

When they got to the ground floor, Johan was placed in Yohan's car on the front seat while Jaden got in the driver's.

Over the months, Jaden got his own driver's licence, but the reason he had called Yohan and Johan to pick him up a week ago was because he thought he'd be board on the drive alone without Haio there to tease.

But now, it was him and Johan and they had an interesting ride, talking about how happy they were for Yohan and Haio and joking about making wedding plans and becoming siblings in law one day.

Thought, they both wanted more than that.

And when they got to Johan's house, all would finally be revealed.

* * *

Jaden pulled into the driveway of Johan's house.

And yes, I mean a proper house, not one of those apartment buildings.

When they parked, Jaden and Johan turned to face each other.

"Johan. Can I tell you a secret?" Jaden asked.

"Sure Jay. My secrets are your secrets." Johan assured him.

"I'm in love with someone."

"Really? Who is she? Or is it a he? Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah. She's a beautiful girl who Crowler hates and made a crack at on her first day at school. Despite being disabled, she never lets it get to her and expresses herself in a way that no one would believe she could. She gives me hope every day for people like her and me. But she doesn't even realize how important she is to me."

"Really? That doesn't sound like anyone I know. What's her name?"

"I'm shocked, Johan."

"What?"

"I'm shocked that you don't even know your own name?"

"Eh?"

"Johan, the girl I'm in love with is you. Johan Andersen."

"Jaden…"

"I'll understand if you'd rather us just stay friends, it's all new to me, too."

"No, Jay! I don't wanna be friends because I care about you more than that!"

"Johan, are you saying…"

"Yes, Jaden Yuki! I love you, too!"

They shared their first kiss with one another.

And it slowly grew.

Jaden gently licked her lower lip, hopping Johan wouldn't think any less of him for being eager.

To his relief, Johan parted her lips.

Johan moaned as Jaden slid his tongue into her mouth, mapping out the other young teen, tasting her very essence.

Slowly, her arms snaked themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Jaden placed his arms around her hips and pulled her close, deepening the kiss on his part.

But air was a problem. So they had to part.

But they still kept their foreheads connected and they didn't break the string of saliva that connected them either.

Both of them panted heavily, but none the less, smiled at each other.

"Wow." Johan gasped.

"Wow indeed." Jaden agreed, grinning.

The European girl smiled at her new boyfriend while the Japanese boy smiled at his new girlfriend.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after.

The End…

NOT!

Come on, Haio was attacked, you really think that's all the action I can give you?

Besides, Johan's wanted to walk ever since the accident so she won't get a happily ever after unless that happens.

And it will, but why don't you read for yourself?

* * *

The 2 newly made couples have hardly left each other's sides.

Yohan gave Jaden the talk about what will happen to him if he hurts Johan and Haio gave Johan that same talk about hurting her little brother, but once that was done, everything was, as some would say, 'All good in the hood'.

But that was about to change, but not because of the couples themselves.

Because of someone else.

* * *

It was a late night at the Yukis' apartment.

Jaden had just come back after a date with Johan, which had left them both in a wonderfully slightly blissful (and slightly oblivious) state.

They had been on a cruise around town, seeing all the sights that Johan hadn't seen yet and he even took her to his special place.

It was in the city forest where a small patch of grass and wild flowers, with Sakura Trees surrounding the area while a river ran through it, creating a very peaceful atmosphere. There was a small hill in the area where a huge Sakura tree sat on top with a swing on one of it's branches and there was a cave in it where Jaden hid a few things from the weather, such as blankets, candles, a Dairy and his photo album.

And when Jaden shook one of the trees, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange and red butterflies took to the night sky, painting it a hundred different colors.

The look on Johan's beautiful face had been worth all the pain in his life, just seeing her smiling like that, was a gift from the Gods themselves.

They had spent almost the whole night just sitting there, talking, cuddling, watching the stars and even kissing.

It was utter heaven and if they could, they would've stayed there forever.

But since times doesn't stop for anyone, at midnight, they left and Jaden took them home.

Remembering it all, Jaden couldn't help the subconscious spring in his step as he walked along the parking lot to the apartment building.

And in his state, he didn't realize he was being stalked…

Until it was too late!

Suddenly, Jaden felt someone roughly grabbing and dragging him away.

His eyes shot open to see a man holding him tightly, the same one that Yohan saw attacking Haio.

The younger Yuki felt something wet on his nose…

He soon figured out it was a cloth full of hydrogen peroxide!

The brunette's vision started to blur and his body weaken. He looked at the direction the apartment was to see Haio was knocked out and being carried down the stairs.

Jaden didn't want to give up just yet, but his body and vision gave up on him...

"Johan." He whispered as the cloth left his mouth.

…And everything turned to black.

* * *

"Johan."

Emerald eyes shot open, rivaling the speed of light as an ivory skinned female body clocked in a lavender dress shot up.

"JADEN!" Johan called, reaching her hand out, as if to grasp his hand.

But she was merely met with a surface that felt like plastic, but she couldn't be sure in the dark.

Wait, dark? A surface? This wasn't her bedroom!

1: Johan always has a reading lamp on encase she woke up and wanted to record a dream down on paper.  
2: Her bed didn't have a dome or anything around it, there's wasn't even anything on the ceiling!

So, where is she?

Suddenly, a bright light above her flashed on, causing Johan to yelp in surprise and hide her eyes with her arms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice cackled.

Confused and frighten, Johan lowered her arms to look around her.

She found herself in a giant tube-shaped container that was made of clear plastic and had a flood-light as a lid and floor, shining intensely on her.

The bluenette became frightened.

Johan had a small fear of small spaces, but it wasn't bad enough to be called a phobia.

Suddenly, the laughing once again registered in her mind and she tried to look around, outside the tube, getting to her feet with difficulty-

WAIT!

Johan was paralyzed! How can she stand and…

Feel her legs are actually there?!

Terrified of what she'd see, Johan looked down to see she was indeed standing, tall and proud, on a strong and steady pair of legs.

Her legs…

They were working! They were actually working!

Johan let out a happy gasp of surprise and slapped her left thigh, just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

She winced once she felt the sting, but then began smiling and jumping, running, hopping, even walking on the spot in rejoice.

"I can walk… I CAN WALK!" Johan cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"You can thank me for that later, Johan Andersen."

Shocked that she had company, Johan stopped dancing and jumping around to face the person who was there.

She gasped!

It was one of the men that kidnapped her and Yohan!

Wait…

"Where's my brother, you bastard?!" Johan demanded, hurling herself at one of the walls, hopping to make the container she was trapped in topple on this man.

To her dismay, she just ended up getting thrown back at the other wall, where she slumped down and held her head in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little bitch." The hooded man warned, a little late.

Johan glared at him as she continued to hold her head.

"But I'll answer your question once you and I talk some business." The man told her, voice monotone.

"Business? What business do I have with some creep like you?" Johan glared, spitting on the ground.

"My payment for giving you the ability to walk temporarily."

"Forget it! I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but you kidnapped me and my brother! What reason would I have for 'paying' you?"

"For one thing, this."

Suddenly Johan felt an incredibly powerful and painful electric shock in her legs, causing her to scream and almost regret being able to move.

She fell to her knees as the electricity continued to crackle around her, stinging and burning her with each touch.

"If you bothered to check your wrists and ankles, you would've seen this coming, little bitch." The hooded man sighed.

Fearful and slightly disorientated, Johan rolled down her socks (what? She gets cold feet at night) to see a collar around each ankle, both looking ready to shock her anytime, anywhere. On her wrists were the exact same collars.

"Now, are you going to cooperate with me or am I gonna have to do it the hard way?" The hooded man challenged.

Johan glared at him, showing no fear, thought deep down she felt it.

"Where's my brother?" She demanded, going back to her original question.

The hooded man gave a small chuckle.

Suddenly, 2 more flood-lights flashed on in a container similar to Johan's to her left, only it was bigger.

And when she turned to it, she gasped in shock and fear.

Both her brother and Haio were in there, the same collars on their ankles and wrists, both of them unconscious.

"YOHAN! HAIO!" Johan screaming, trying to wake them up with her voice.

"They can't hear you. They're asleep, little bitch." The hooded man chuckled.

Johan turned around to glare at him, the white in her eyes un-noticeably flashing midnight-black before returning to normal.

"Let them go! What do you want with us?" She demanded, never losing her glare.

"I want nothing of you but your cooperation. But the person you're all connected to is a different story." He explained, monotone.

"_Person we're all connected to?_" Johan thought in confusion.

"If you're wondering who it is, feel around your neck." The hooded man said.

Still confused, the bluenette reached down into her night-dress and pulled from it a pendant on a silver string.

She gasped.

The pendant was a piece of slate in the shape of an arrowhead that was connected to the string by a band of metal and a ring of cooper.

Jaden gave her that!

She still remembered what he said to her when he gave it to her.

* * *

"_This pendant is in the shape of an arrowhead, which means it symbolizes Warriors since they weren't all about swords and shields. And from the moment I met you, Johan, I could tell you were a fighter."_

"_That's weird, because when I asked Yohan what my name meant, he said it was 'God is Gracious' and to me that didn't sound like a fighter's quality."_

"_That is weird, because Haio told me my name was 'Gift from God'."_

"_Makes you wonder if when we had our names picked out for us, we were destined to meet up because it was God's will."_

"_Who cares? I'm just glad I got you."_

"_I'm glad I got you, too, Jay. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Johan."_

* * *

"What do you want with Jaden?! And who the Hell are you?!" Johan demanded, glaring at the hooded man.

The man chuckled…

"Let's just say that Jaden and I have some… Unsettled history."

…And he walked away, leaving Johan confused, scared, alone, in pain and in the dark.

* * *

When Jaden came to, he found himself on a cold floor, with not even one light source around to help him know what was going on.

Suddenly, it flashed like lightning back in his mind.

The date with Johan, the dragging, Haio being kidnapped…

Wait…

"HAIO! Big sister! Where are you?!" Jaden exclaimed, scared, standing to his feet and looking around, frantically.

"The slut can't help you, Jaden Yuki."

Shocked that someone insulted his sister in such a way, he turned around and glared in the direction the voice came from.

"How dare you insult my sister like that! Who do you think you are, you bastard?!" Jaden growled, glaring in the darkness.

The voice laughed, coming from behind him.

"Who do I think I am?"

Suddenly, a few lights flashed on, forcing Jaden to cover his eyes, even if they were dull.

"I think I'm the one who's going to serve some justice since you and your retched sister left me and your mother for death."

"WHAT?!" Jaden exclaimed, moving his arms from his eyes to glare at whoever was speaking.

It turned out to be a hooded man, the same one who had hurt his sister before.

He was shocked.

Haio told him that his mother and father died in a car accident when he was really young, but this man said "me and your mother for death"…

Me and your mother…

Did that mean that… This man in front of him (that had someone help him kidnap Haio) was his…

"Father?" Jaden asked, preying to whatever God he was apparently a gift from to make him say it wasn't true.

The hooded man smirked and pulled said clothing article off him to reveal his identity.

He had black hair in a neat ponytail that met with his waist and a beard which matched in color and neatness with his hair. His eyes were a deep gold, perfectly matching Haio's while his skin tone was lightly tanned and a perfect match for Jaden himself. Under the hood, he was wearing an all-black outfit which were jeans, a shirt, army boats and was very bulky.

"Yes, you little bastard. I am your father." Damion Yuki smirked, satisfied with the look in his son's eyes.

Jaden's shock quickly turned to rage.

"Where's Haio?! What do you want with us, you bastard?!" Jaden demanded, glaring at his father.

Damion chuckled.

"What I want is…" He began, inching towards Jaden.

The brunette backed away, seeing the look in his father's eyes.

"Revenge." The blacknette whispered and broke out in maniacal laughter.

The youngest Yuki was frightened, to be honest. But he didn't dare let it show.

Instead, he growled in hate.

"Where. Is. My. Sister?!" Jaden demanded, glaring at his father.

Damion smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the room was dark once more but 4 flood lights turned on, lighting up 2 certain tubes.

Jaden turned in their direction and gasped in shock horror.

"GUYS!" He screamed in fear, seeing the states they were in.

Haio was badly bruised, bloody, bleeding and looked as though she was unconscious, the only reassurance that she was alive was the fact her chest was still rising and falling.

Yohan was in just as bad shape, only he was conscious and had a piece of fabric he was using as a make-shift sling around his neck…

Which Jaden quickly realized was from Haio's jeans that he knew Haio would've torn off for him.

But Johan… She looked the worst off.

She was covered from head to toe in burn marks, even her hair looked singed on the ends. She was lying face-down, so Jaden couldn't see her face nor if her chest was rising and falling…

He didn't know if she was dead or alive!

Damion smirked at the pure terror in his son's eyes.

"If you want to know if your little bitch is alive, here's your needed proof." He declared.

He pulled out a remote and pressed the single red button on it once.

Sparks ignited all over Johan's body, making her throw her head back, but no sound came from her mouth, her vocal cords spent completely. She started rolling around on the floor and trying to get into as small a ball possible as she wordlessly screamed.

"JOHAN!" Jaden screamed and ran over to the tube.

When he reached it, he began banging on the plastic, trying to brake it frantically.

"JOHAN! JJJOOOHHHAAANNN!" Jaden yelled, punching the plastic.

Inside the tube, Johan slowly opened her eyes, sensing the presence of someone she loved.

She groggily lifted her head, cursing the pain she was in for making it almost impossible.

But it was well worth the effort.

Because when she opened her eyes, Jaden was standing before her, his hands and face pressed against the plastic.

She smiled.

"Jad-" Johan began but her damaged throat cut itself off.

The bluenette yelped in pain and raised a hand to her throat as the sparks on her stopped crackling, coughing and wheezing.

Jaden gasped in horror, fearing Johan's health.

"JOHAN! JOHAN!" He screamed, slamming his fists on the plastic desperately trying to get to her.

Johan lifted her head to see how frightened Jaden was, making her tear up.

She weakly raised her hand and placed it on the plastic, trying to let Jaden know she was alright.

Seeing the gesture, the brunette placed his hand over the bluenette's from his side of the glass, his eyes screaming 'I'm terrified of losing you'.

Emerald eyes softened, soothingly and told chocolate eyes 'It's okay'.

Damion laughed at the display between the teens, gaining everyone's attention, even Haio's, who glared with what she had left of her strength.

"How very touching. It's almost cute, my son." Damion laughed, mockingly whipping a tear from his eye.

Haio's glare intensified, so did Jaden's, Johan's and Yohan's.

Damion turned from mocking to serious in a heartbeat, he raised the remote and pressed the button twice.

Instantly, Haio and Johan began screaming again.

"JOHAN/HAIO!" Jaden and Yohan screamed.

Yohan held onto Haio to try to bare the pain with her while Jaden turned to watch Johan scream, helpless to help her.

Jaden turned to his father, his eyes flashing orange and green.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He screamed, the sound echoing in the dark room.

Damion laughed, an insane look in his eyes.

Jaden grow angrier and angrier by the second, his eyes flashing between green and orange to brown with every breath he took.

Damion eventually calmed down and smirked his insane smirk towards the 20-year-olds and 17-year-olds.

"I'll introduce you all to my wife, you little shits!" He cackled.

Jaden finally snapped.

"No." He whispered, firmly and angrily gripping his teeth as his bangs hide his eyes.

Then, in slow motion, the brunette lifted his head, revealing his eyes…

Were green and orange.

"**You won't.**" The duo-eyed boy declared, his voice seeming deeper and more mature than before.

Suddenly, there was a massive and intense explosion of air around him, a practical tornado…

And he was the Eye of it.

Even thought they were trapped in those containers, Yohan, Haio and Johan could feel the power in those winds.

It actually caused their containers to nearly topple, but Yohan was able to use his body weight to hold up his container while Johan's toppled over, forcing her to have a crash landing.

Jaden didn't seem to notice the bang it made, or if he did he didn't care.

He was too busy glaring with heterochromic eyes at his father.

The insane man laughed, his gold eyes closing as he humorously shock his head.

"My son, it looks like you've finally found your powers. I'll admit, it's impressive…" Damion stated, mockingly.

But then, his eyes opened to reveal red and blue hues while the white had turned black.

"**But not as impressive as my own!**" Damion declared, laughing like a lunatic.

Suddenly, an even more powerful tornado erupted around him, blowing away anything that wasn't attached firmly to the ground and even that stuff rumbled and shock like crazy, but luckily Jaden's tornado cancelled out Damion's tornado so Yohan, Haio and Johan were safe.

Speaking of Jaden, his duo-eyed glare intensified even more.

Suddenly, out of literally nowhere, a black scythe with an orange handle and a green eye design on the side of the hilt appeared in Jaden's hands, making him grip it tightly.

Damion smirked.

"**Oh, so you can summon the Wind Scythe at such a young age. I guess your slut of a sister taught you well…**" He trailed off.

Suddenly, 2 guns appeared in the hands of the duo-eyed man, both guns black with a blue trigger and red designs all over.

"**But she didn't teach you everything I taught her!**" Damion laughed, as if he had already won the battle.

Other than the howl of the tornadoes, all was silent until…

"**Enough talk.**" Jaden muttered, his bangs hiding his eyes.

The brunette lifted his head, glaring at his father.

"**Let's fight.**" He ordered, sharpness in his voice.

Damion grinned his mad grin and nodded.

With that, the battle began.

* * *

Thought it was a tough fight, with blood, fire, water, earth, wind, bullets and other objects flying through the air and nearly injuring Johan and the others, in the end, Jaden won when he used his tornado to smash his father into a wall, a loud _CRACK!_ being heard.

As Damion slumped to the ground, his blood staining the wall as he fell, Jaden ran to the tubs, the scythe still held in his hand.

"**Get down**!" He ordered, heading the Yohan's and Haio's first.

The 20-year-olds ducked as the 17-year-old swung the weapon in his hand, cutting the tub open like a hot knife throw warm butter.

Haio and Yohan were free and climbed out of what was left of the pillar, the golden-eyed woman helping the orange-eyed man out since his arm was injured.

"**JOHAN**!" Jaden screamed, heading to her tub.

Said bluenette saw the brunette coming and backed up into one end of her toppled tub, braising for the impact.

Jaden raised the scythe above his head and swung it down with all his strength, cutting the tub even easier than the last time.

Relief flooding the 2 teenage sweet-hearts, Johan eagerly crawled out of what was left of the tube and jumped into Jaden's awaiting arms, holding him tightly in her arms as she unsteadily stood on her unused legs.

Jaden, who's eyes were chocolate-brown once again, eagerly wrapped Johan in his arms, holding her as close to himself as he could without injuring her already crippled body any more.

"Oh Jaden… You were so brave." She whispered softly.

"You were braver, Johan. I'm sorry I hurt you." He apologised softly.

"No, no, no Jaden. I didn't get hurt on your account or because of your actions. You protected me and my brother… And that's something I could never repay you for."

"Hey, calm down. I don't want you thinking you're in debt to me, Johan. I did that because I love you as my lover, Yohan as an older brother and Haio as my older sister. I did it for love, nothing more and nothing less."

Johan nodded and smiled, tilting her head to the side a little, making her singed hair go with it.

Jaden smiled with her and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Alright lovebirds. Can we get out of here now?"

Jaden and Johan turned around to see Haio had one of her arms over Yohan's shoulders, a slight limp obvious in her step.

"Glad to see you're feeling okay, sis." Jaden chuckled, knowing how sarcastic his sister was when she was okay.

Haio grinned, her face resembling that of a fox.

"I agree thought, I think it's time we all go home." Johan agreed, turning to face Jaden.

The brunette male nodded in agreement.

"Let's get out of here." He smiled.

Together, with one of each girls' arms over one of each boys' shoulders, the 4 headed for the door-

BANG!

-Only for everyone to notice all too late that Damion was still alive…

And he had aimed his gun at Jaden's head!

With the reflexives of a gymnast, while the world seemed to go in slow motion for everyone else, Johan pushed herself off of Jaden, sending him plummeting to the ground, unable to stop the next events and be helpless to change them.

The bullet continued to wiz through the air…

Johan was too slow to move out of the way…

Blood, flesh and brain gunk flew everywhere, all ablaze with fire…

Johan's limp body collapsed to the stone cold floor…

And where her head hit, a lake of crimson surrounded it like a halo.

No one could move.

Jaden, still on the ground, stared at the body of his lover, completely helpless.

Yohan, standing behind Jaden could only stare in pure shock horror at the sight of his baby sister's slowly dying corps.

Haio, still with her arm over Yohan's shoulders, raised her other hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the gasp of horror that escaped her lips.

Damion, drunk with madness, laughed insanely, his red and blue eyes ablaze with evil.

"Looks like one of the little shits will be meeting my wife after all…" He cheered, gleefully and exploded in maniacal laughter one final time…

Before dropping to the floor, dead as the Dinosaurs.

"No…" Jaden muttered, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Seeing her brother needed some space, Haio gave Jaden and Johan some air and pulled Yohan along, the older Anderson completely shell-shocked.

Jaden, oblivious to the world around him, crawled towards the body of his beloved, the tears swelling.

"Johan… Wake up, Johan." He called softly, grasping her arm and shaking it.

Johan didn't steer.

"Come on, Jo-chan. Wake up." The brunette begged, leaning quickly.

Jaden kissed Johan's eye-lids in an attempt to wake her up.

But nothing happened.

He desperately continued kissing her face in every single place, he even gently bit her ear once.

But nothing worked.

Tears poured from chocolate eyes, the thought of never seeing emerald eyes again making them dim with despair.

"No… She promised she wouldn't die on me." Jaden muttered, hugging Johan's body to himself.

His tears continued to pour, some crimson blood, Johan's blood, in the mix from making so much contact with her blooded face.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! JOHAN! YOU PROMISED!" He screamed to the heavens, his cries of angst and despair being heard all over the city.

Jaden berried his head in Johan's mop of tale-blue hair, its dazzle slowly fading.

His tears continued to run, even in Johan's thick hair, all the way down to her face.

Jaden's tears fell into the corners of her eyes, making it look as though she herself were morning her death as well.

The tears left Johan's closed eyes and travelled down to her chin and landed on the arrow-shaped pendant.

And then, a miracle happened.

The simple piece of slate, something you'd see every day, began to glow bright orange and green.

Sensing the warmth of the light, Jaden opened his eyes and looked at the new light source.

The glow of course attracted the attention of Yohan and Haio, making the 20-year-olds stop their morning to look.

Haio and Yohan gasped, the woman in surprise and the man in shock and confusion.

"What is… That?" Yohan questioned.

Haio didn't answer, her eyes locked on the scene before her.

The glow spread from the pendant to cover all of Johan's body.

Jaden gently lowered her glowing body to the ground, stood up and took a few steps back to see what would happen.

No one noticed, but everyone's eyes changed a bit in reaction to the light.

Jaden's left eye was green and his right eye was orange.

Haio's left eye was orange and her right eye was green.

And Yohan's white had turned black.

Slowly, Johan began to rise up, as if the light was going to carry her away but instead, it held her in mid-air, suspended.

Her arms, legs and head took the shape of a 5-pointed star and the light grew brighter.

The others covered their eyes as the light enveloped the whole room…

And when it was gone, they uncovered their eyes (that had returned to normal) to watch as Johan slowly floated to the ground, like a small feather.

Jaden ran forward and caught her just as she came into his reach and gently lowered her to the ground, his hands and arms gently holding her while her own hands lay on her stomach.

"Johan… Wake up." He called softly.

The beautiful bluenette did not awaken as she was pleaded.

Jaden slowly lowered his head so his bangs could hide his eyes, which began to drip with tears once more.

"Jaden?"

Yohan and Haio's gasps of shock filled Jaden's ears as did their footsteps, indicating they were coming to his side.

Shocked, Jaden opened his eyes to look down at Johan…

Who had her emerald green hues slowly opening.

A gasp of shock and hope filtered from Jaden's mouth, the emotions in his breath being seen in his eyes.

And his hope was rewarded as Johan's emerald eyes opened fully, allowing her lover to see the thing he loved most about her appearance.

"Johan!" Jaden gasped, lifting her up so she was sitting up.

"Are you okay Jaden?" Johan asked, raising her hand to his cheek.

She used her thumb to whip away his sad tears and allowing his happily ones to fall.

The brunette nodded to answer her question.

"I am now." He declared, smiling brightly.

Yohan then began sobbing like a sissy, his eyes creating waterfalls.

"BABY SIS!" The male bluenette cried in happiness.

He glomped Jaden and Johan, not caring if he injured them.

Haio laughed lightly at the scene before her, before running to their other side to hug Jaden and Johan from there.

Yohan continued to sob and whimper about how happy he was to see his baby sister was alive and well, promising to look after her, while Jaden and Johan laughed nervously and Haio just hugged the trio, the corner of her eyes sparking with unshed tears.

* * *

From their place in the heavens, Damion Yuki and Jade Yuki, a beautiful woman with hair and eyes that matched Jaden's perfectly, watched their children rejoice as they and their lovers cried and smiled for one another, just happy to be alive.

Jade leaned into Damion's side, happy to be with her husband again, even if he had gone insane a little while ago.

Damion placed his arm around Jade's shoulders, happy to hold her once more and be rid of the insanity he had when he was alive.

* * *

Back on Earth, sensing the spirits watching them, Haio looked up at the destroyed roof of the building that now allowed her a view of the sky.

She could have sworn she saw 2 stars winking at her, but she brushed it off as her parents simply wishing her luck.

The golden-eyed woman smiled up at the night.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

And she finally allowed her tears to fall as the 2 bluenettes and her brother all hugged one another, Haio joining in since she felt she needed a hug.

**The End…**

* * *

NOT!

Ha, ha, ha! I got you again, didn't I, huh?

I can't end it yet, there are still some things to sort out, so just hold on a little longer, okay?

Good, thank you again!

I swear, this is the last time, I promise!

* * *

2 weeks later, the Anderson and Yuki duos were walking around town on a double-date.

The summer holidays had finally come and not a moment too soon for them.

Jaden was wearing a red shirt with a tanned jacket over it, baggy black trousers with one white line running down them and white sneakers.

Johan was wearing a tanned shirt with a blue jacket over it, tight white jeans with pockets on the bum-checks and black sneakers.

Haio was wearing a black shirt with a gold jacket tied around her waist, a golden knee-length skirt with black shorts underneath them and black heel leather boats.

Finally, Yohan was wearing a dark-blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark-green knee-length shorts and black leather boats.

The duos were simply strolling around the park, hand in hand and talking about the fight between Damion and Jaden.

"So, what exactly was going on in there?" Yohan asked Haio, since she had seemed to know.

"You see, as you can already tell, Jaden and I aren't normal humans. I mean, we are normal humans, we can just do some things that all humans could do if they tried." Haio explained.

"Really? And what's that?"

"We can use our Soul Eyes."

"Soul what?" Johan asked, coming into the conversation.

"Soul Eyes. You know how my eyes changed colour in that fight, Johan?" Jaden checked.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, those were my Soul Eyes. Every human being on the planet has the ability to call upon them, they just don't know how."

"And how come you guys do?"

"It's because Damion taught me and I taught Jaden." Haio cut in.

"Well, who taught Damion then?" Yohan asked.

"Our grandfather did, and our great grandfather taught him, all the way back to the time humans first started appearing on the Earth."

"Really? That far back?"

"Yep."

"I know it's hard to believe, but in the beginning all humans knew how to use the power of their Soul Eyes." Jaden cut in.

"But what happened?" Johan asked, intrigued with the story.

"Over time, most humans forgot about their abilities and eventually they became lost to almost all of mankind."

"Lucky for you, thought, your family didn't forget."

"That's true."

"Back to the original point, Soul Eyes are very powerful but there are only 3 levels of that power." Haio cut in.

"Only 3?" Yohan questioned.

"Yeah, but it takes years to master them. The first level is called Black-Eye."

"Why's that?"

"Because when it's activated the whites in human's eyes turn black. This allows them to see in the dark and to see spirits. Some humans have this ability naturally without having to use Black-Eye to see them, but we don't know why."

"What's the second level?" Johan asked, cutting in.

"The second level is Duo-Eye, that's the level Haio and I are at." Jaden explained.

"What's it do?"

"It allows a human to take control of 2 elements, depending on the colour of their eyes. Since mine are Orange and Green, I can use Earth and Wind, thought Wind is my strongest point since it's the colour of my left eye. The left eye is always the most powerful, but takes a lot of control so very few people use the power there often."

"How come the left eye is more powerful?"

"We don't know exactly, but we think it's because it's the hand you don't use as often while the right is used all the time." Haio offered, unsureness in her eyes.

"That would make scene. What about the third level?" Yohan asked.

"Level 3 is the final and the most powerful level, Total-Eye. In that mode, your Level 1 and 2 eyes combine and your power is doubled, thought even if you achieve that, it still takes years to control fully. Damion and our mother Jade were at that level before they died."

"Cool. Can you train me and Johan?!"

"Yohan! Can't we have a relaxing summer?" Johan groaned, glaring at her brother.

"Ummm… Nope!" Yohan stated, smugly grinning.

Jaden chuckled.

"Don't worry, Johan, we won't teach either of you." Haio assured.

"But why not?!" Yohan whined.

"With great power comes great responsibility and that is something I believe you lack."

"HEY! Don't forget who took care of their little sister after their parents just died even though he had a broken arm and could've dumbed her a 100 times!"

"And don't you forget who took care of her little brother after her parents died in a car crash and thought she was injured, she took 2 part-time jobs at day and would Duel for money in the Pros at night."

And soon, Yohan and Haio were arguing like the love-hate couple they were while Jaden and Johan watched.

Jaden and Johan rolled their eyes and sighed, hanging their heads.

But then both of them grinned and laughed at their older siblings as Yohan began running away from Haio, who was tempting to smack him with her handbag.

All in all, thought there were hard times and tough climbs, it all worked out in the end because they took them on together.

And that was how they were going to solve their problems from now on.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author Notes**:

The song Haio sang was "The Jerza Song" by Nisa Addina, which is based on a pairing in the Anime Fairy Tail with that name. If you search "The Jerza Song" on YouTube, you'll find it.

Haio's name is actually Darkness in New Latin. Since she's my version of Gender-bent Haou and when I looked at the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki for more info on him, I saw "覇王 _Haō_" in his name, which I guessed meant Darkness. And after a little research, I found out that Haou actually meant Supreme King, but I also found Haio while searching for names that meant Darkness in other languages. So, since Haou and Haio are so similar, I decided it was the perfect name.

If there is an Anime where the characters have similar powers that Soul Eye users have, I swear I didn't know about it. Thought, if you one of my readers wants to use the idea of Soul Eyes, then go ahead, just give credit.

Why did I genber-bent Haou and Jesse instead of Haou and Jaden or Jesse and Yohan? Because that's too popular! I keep saying to myself that we need more FemJesse out there and my idea of a great SpiritShipping/DarkSpiritShipping fanfic would be to have a girl on both sides.

If there are any stories out there with that structure, please TELL ME! I have to know I'm not the only one who thinks this way!

I do see Jesse and Jaden as equals in a relationship, that's why I would love to see more "one girl on each side" stuff since it's a popular idea to make Haou and Jaden sisters and Yohan and Jesse brothers.

Don't get me wrong, I do like stories like that, it's just, too me, that looks like Jesse and Jaden aren't equals in the Author's POV.

Once again, don't get me wrong, it's okay if you don't, I just like stories better when the author believes that the characters are equal.

I choose to have the pendant in because I wear one just like it all the time and with it's meaning, I made that up to tell to people if they ask why I'm wearing it.

My favourite OC, Louisa Kanbara, name means "Famous Warrior", so it would make sense if I wore something that represents Warriors, eh?

I hope you enjoyed this and that this inspires you to try my idea. See ya'll later!


End file.
